User talk:Disneywizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Sunshine Autos Import Garage page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 18:22, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hidden packages mess Here's a couple of tips. # When staff add things like under construction templates, do NOT remove them. We can see you are doing work and are trying to help. # When staff clean up the abortion you are creating on a page to keep it in line with our wikia style policies, co-operate with them, do not undo their changes. smurfy (coms) 21:55, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :A constructive suggestion would be to create the page in your own sandbox while you are adding bulk content (prior to style formatting) to prevent other editors "messing" with your work. As it stands, editing the public page will attract attention from our very active patroller staff and it will get cleaned up mercilessly. smurfy (coms) 22:00, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Writing style When writing on this Wiki, please write in the third person (i.e. "the player" or name") whenever possible. Thank you. SJWalker (talk) 21:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : Regardless if you need help or not, I will "help" you, the page needs to follow the same format as Hidden Packages in GTA III, no need to get stressed at this, you shouldn't add the "Toc" template as it looks gross an makes the text unreadable to the users, as soon as you finish the article, I will do another cleanup, and if I don't do, other users will. (talk/ /blog) 22:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Delete requests Hi there. Rather than doing this when you need a file deleted or renamed, just message me or edit the file and add the template. I have deleted that file. Regards. smurfy (coms) 23:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) User pages I can see you are just trying to clean up a category but please do not edit user pages without permission. I suspect there was a userbox template that added the category to anyone who included it on their page. smurfy (coms) 23:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :It does. Any user who has infoboxes on their page automatically gets the userbox category added to their user page. Sam Talk 23:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. So where's the glitch? Human error when copying due to misunderstanding seems most likely? "/* userbox */ category deleted: Userboxes are box templates shown on user's pages to describe that user." not a list of profiles. Profiles shouldn't be included in a template category. Perhaps create a 'Profile' category or User_Profile maybe.Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 23:54, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Correct, we should not be including userpages in the category. The glitch will be in a particular userbox template that included the category but did not wrap it in tags. That's going to take some time to find and rectify. Removing the category from the affected users does not fix the problem and actually makes it harder to trace the offending template(s) . smurfy (coms) 00:04, May 25, 2015 (UTC)